Sangre de fuego y corazón de cenizas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Maegor desliza sus dedos gruesos por el cabello de su madre. Se permite abandonar su personalidad dura como el acero, heredada de su progenitora, mostrándose gentil como pocas veces lo ha hecho. Ella agoniza con tranquilidad, sabe perfectamente que no va a durar más de esa noche pero respira en paz porque sabe que aunque parta del mundo, en él va a quedar su fiel representante.


**Sangre de fuego y corazón de cenizas **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #25 "Como madre, como hijo/a " del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Personajes:** Visenya Targaryen y Maegor El Cruel.

* * *

** I.**

Fuego, sangre y cenizas.

Tres elementos que manipulados de la forma correcta y por la persona indicada, hicieron que en su vientre crecieran las raíces de la semilla del conquistador. La curvatura ya prominente va cubierta por la seda purpúrea del vestido que Aegon ha mandado hacer especialmente para ella, el cual combina con sus ojos violáceos y los hace resaltar contra su piel pálida como la nieve.

Visenya se acaricia el vientre y siente como su primogénito se mueve al sentir su cálida caricia. Una sonrisa ladeada se forma su rostro al confirmar nuevamente que su hijo se mueve dentro de su cuerpo y que reconoce su contacto. Ella está segura que no va a tardar en nacer porque cada día su tamaño aumenta más y más.

«Es igual de fuerte que su padre —piensa Visenya como lo hace habitualmente—, y será igual de poderoso que su padre.»

Ella recuerda la noche en que su hijo fue concebido por medios no tradicionales.

La bruja errante de más allá del Mar Agosto se lo dijo con los labios como un fruto húmedo de verano. «Si usted un niño quiere, su vientre el fuego debe besar, la sangre por sus muslos debe correr y de las cenizas usted debe renacer.» Sus palabras se repitieron en su mente tantas veces que Visenya terminó por acudir a ella. La bruja le prometió que colocaría el triunfo en las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos y lo único que Visenya debía hacer era inclinarse hacía adelante para cogerlo entre sus manos.

Las llamas rojas del fuego le envolvieron el cuerpo como si de un vestido se tratara, el afilado acero le perforó la carne para que la sangre bailara sobre su piel blanca y las cenizas bebieron su pasado para hacerla renacer en el futuro. «Su vientre será bendecido y en él será gestada la semilla del conquistador.»

A la noche siguiente cuando Aegon acudió a su habitación, la pasión desbordó los cuerpos de ambos que yacieron exhaustos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Él le acarició el cabello plateado con dulzura y le besó la frente con más dulzura aún. Visenya lo supo en ese mismo instante, el ritual había funcionado. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y el maestre no tardó en anunciarle que un niño estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Visenya no se siente orgullosa de haber utilizado rituales de brujería para que su vientre lleve el primogénito de Aegon. Le hubiera gustado que el niño fuera gestado con el mismo amor que su hermano le profesa a Rhaenys.

Pero al menos le ha ganado por primera vez a su hermana.

* * *

**II.**

—Las palabras suelen ser la mejor arma de un gobernante.

Las palabras de su hijo invaden sus oídos como una brisa de verano que se cuela por una ventana de la fortaleza. El ceño de Visenya se frunce ligeramente, acentuando los rasgos duros de su rostro pero no por eso, menos bello.

— ¿Dónde has escuchado eso, hijo? —pregunta con voz aún más suave que los pétalos de una rosa y más peligrosa que las espinas que rodean el tallo.

—La tía Rhaenys lo ha dicho está mañana en el consejo —responde mientras vuelve a jugar despreocupadamente con su espada de madera, Aegon considera que todavía no tiene la edad para entrenar con una espada de verdad—, después de que te fuiste.

—La tía Rhaenys tiene un pensamiento muy diferente al que un gobernante debe tener —dice Visenya de forma pausada—. Los Targaryen somos conquistadores, somos la sangre de la vieja Valyria, nosotros no dialogamos con nuestros inferiores. Tomamos lo que nos pertenece con sangre y fuego. ¿Entiendes, hijo?

Maegor asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Quizás no convencido del todo por las palabras de su madre, ella duda que las entienda ahora pero más adelante está segura que su hijo las entenderá y pondrá su enseñanza en práctica.

Rhaenys siempre ha sido la parte débil, aquella que prefiere dialogar antes que usar el acero afilado de una espada y el fuego de su dragón. Mientras que ella, siempre ha sido la parte fuerte, la que ha llevado en alto el lema de la familia.

Fuego y sangre.

Rhaenys nunca ha entendido claramente el lema de la dinastía que ella comienza a formar pero Visenya está segura que su hijo dejará en alto el nombre de la casa Targaryen cuando sea su turno de gobernar en lugar de su padre.

— ¿Algún día me sentaré en el trono de hierro? Visenya le sonríe a su hijo y acaricia su corta cabellera plateada.

«Tiene el mismo cabello que su padre —piensa— pero sus ojos son iguales a los míos.»

—El trono de hierro te pertenece por derecho, hijo mió y aquel que niegue esa verdad absoluta, deberá pagar con su vida.

Que Rhaenys estuviera embarazada no cambia absolutamente nada, su hijo Maegor es el primogénito de Aegon y el primero en la línea de sucesión.

* * *

**III. **

Sangre de fuego y corazón de cenizas.

Su madre no deja de repetir las mismas palabras en su lecho de muerte. Maegor se encuentra junto a ella y sostiene su mano con algo parecido a la devoción. Ella ha sido quien le ha instruido para el arte de gobernar, le ha trasmitido su experiencia y le ha aconsejado tanto como ha podido. Su hora de morir ha llegado como la hora de su padre llegó algunos años atrás.

—Recuerda lo que eres —dice con los labios resecos por la cruel enfermedad que se la lleva lejos de él—. Eres sangre de la vieja Valyria. La sangre del dragón corre por tus venas. Sangre de fuego y corazón de cenizas. Alcánzame un poco de agua que quiero contarte una vieja historia.

Maegor duda si acatar la petición de su madre. Está débil como una hoja que se ha secado por el sol, sus labios están purpúreos como sus ojos ya marchitos por el agonizante dolor. Finalmente le acerca una copa de agua a los labios.

—Tu padre siempre quiso a Rhaenys más que a mí. Antes de que tú nacieras, pasaba diez noches con ella por cada una que pasaba conmigo. Aegon nunca fue mío pero yo lo amaba tanto como te amo a ti —hace una breve pausa para recobrar las fuerzas—. Yo quería que mi vientre diera fruto pero mi cuerpo estaba marchito, quizás por la envidia que le profesaba a Rhaenys por siempre haber sido la preferida de Aegon.

—El maestre ha dicho que no debes esforzarte —le recuerda Maegor.

—No interrumpas a tu madre, Maegor. Puede que solamente me queden unas pocas horas en este mundo pero sigo siendo tu madre y si estás aquí sentado en esta cama, es gracias a mí —pronto retoma la historia—. Acudí a una bruja errante que venía más allá del Mar Angosto o ella acudió a mí, aún no lo tengo muy claro. Fuego, sangre y cenizas, fue lo que me pidió y yo se lo ofrecí. Tres elementos que me harían triunfar por primera vez sobre mi hermana y tan solo unas noches después el maestre me dijo que te llevaba dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿me lo vienes a decir? —su tono se ha vuelto hosco—. Producto de la brujería, ¿eso me quieres decir?

—No me quedan muchas horas de vida —insiste su madre—. Sangre de fuego y corazón de cenizas, eso es lo que eres. Eres hijo de tu padre, él nunca se inclinó ante nadie y tú tampoco debes hacerlo. Aegon nunca fue mío pero tú si lo eres. Mi hijo, mi sangre, mi personalidad.

Maegor desliza sus dedos gruesos por el cabello de su madre. Se permite abandonar su personalidad dura como el acero, heredada de su progenitora, mostrándose gentil como pocas veces lo ha hecho. Ella agoniza con tranquilidad, sabe perfectamente que no va a durar más de esa noche pero respira en paz porque sabe que aunque parta del mundo, en él va a quedar un fiel representante de sus pensamientos, un hijo que va a continuar con lo que ella ha empezado.

Esa misma noche Visenya Targaryen cierra sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.


End file.
